Momentos
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: La vida está compuesta de momentos muy diversos, pero si tuviese que decir de los que se acuerda mejor, serían esos tres


_**Disclaimer:**__ el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic está dedicado a __**Escristora**__, la verdad es que es en parte para compensar que no te hice regalo de cumpleaños (juro que lo iba a hacer, pero mi musa se fue a las Bahamas y bueno, le costó volver). Gracias por todo, por betearme y no matarme por cometer los fallos más tontos del Universo, por fangirlear conmigo sobre TLBD y sobre los libros de Jane Austen (obviusly) y por recomendarme libros que terminan siendo mis favoritos._

* * *

_Momentos_

Tonks recuerda haber estado nerviosa pocas veces —la verdad es que solo se pone así cuando rompe algo que tiene mucho valor para alguno de sus padres y no quiere que la pillen—. Porque aunque ella no es el tipo de chica que se muerde las uñas hasta quedarse sin ellas cuando está delante de una decisión complicada, es normal que algo de nervios le entren cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lleva cinco minutos sobre su cabeza sin decir ni una palabra ni emitir sonido.

Nymphadora empezó a mover los pies intentando no concentrarse en las miradas que le echaban los demás compañeros, que no eran exactamente amistosas, para no ponerse aún más nerviosa. ¿Es que el maldito Sombrero Seleccionador no podía hacer las cosas rápidas con ella como con el resto? No, ella siempre tenía que destacar. Si no era porque su pelo cambiaba de color cada cinco minutos era porque no coincidía con el perfil de ninguna de las casas de Hogwarts.

Bufó y cuando iba a hablarle al harapo que tenía sobre su cabeza —porque si no se caía a pedazos era porque era mágico, si no, se iría cayendo conforme lo fuesen moviendo—.

—_Lo tengo ¡HUFFLEPUFF!_

Tonks sonríe. Por fin. Además, iba a ir a la casa donde había estado su padre. Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, no sé dio cuenta de que le faltaba un escalón más y perdió el equilibrio. Bajó casi rodando el escalón que le quedaba, pero consiguió apoyarse en el brazo de la profesora que había estado diciendo sus nombres.

La profesora la miró con severidad y cuando Nymphadora consiguió mantener el equilibrio quitó el brazo con brusquedad indicándole a la chica que se dirigiese a la mesa que le correspondía. La muchacha bajó la cabeza y se sentó junto a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff.

OoO

Tonks en los últimos meses había tomado el hábito de morderse las uñas cuando estaba nerviosa o presionada, cosa que en la academia de aurores pasaba muchas veces: antes de un examen, antes de las últimas notas, antes de las pruebas prácticas... Pero ese día estaba que se iba a quedar sin uñas. Era su última prueba en la academia de aurores, la que marcaba la diferencia entre haber o no haber perdido cuatros años de su vida para una profesión.

A ver, a ella le gustaba ejercer de auror, pero claro, una cosa era eso y otra era que seguía siendo igual de patosa que el día que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse a la profesora McGonagall. Tenía un profesor que le decía que no llegaría a nada si no era capaz de controlar donde se caía y donde no. Además, hasta su madre le había dicho que no valía para ser auror y se supone que las madres siempre son positivas respecto a lo que quieren hacer sus hijas. Pero no, su madre era más bien realista.

Miraba las pruebas de los últimos diez años. Eran muy complicadas y no aptas para alguien que se tropezaba continuamente con sus propios pies, pero ella lo iba a intentar. Su abuela le decía continuamente que para fracasar había que intentarlo, aunque ése era en parte el problema. No quería intentarlo porque no sabría qué hacer si le salía mal y decidían suspenderla. Además, el que iba a dirigir la prueba iba a ser Alastor Ojoloco Moody, un gran auror, y si se tropezaba en lo más mínimo la echaría. Tenía una reputación que le tachaba de estricto, controlador y algo loco.

Respiró hondo, perder los nervios sería lo peor que podría hacer en esa situación. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Iba a tener que hacer la prueba en cuestión de horas sí o sí, así que sería mejor ir tranquila. Si iba nerviosa lo estropearía todo aún más —si es posible—. Se enfrentaría a esa prueba y le demostraría a Moody y a sus examinadores lo que era capaz de hacer Nymphadora Tonks.

OoO

Nymphadora se miró al espejo, había elegido quedarse con el pelo corto, negro y con algunas mechas moradas. Cuando se había levantado, había estado segura de que se quería poner el pelo así, porque ese era su estilo habitual. No lo iba a cambiar porque ese día se fuese a casar con Remus Lupin. No estaba nerviosa. Que su pelo cambiase de color cada cinco minutos, aunque llevase muchos años controlándolo, no era signos de nervios. Ni que se preocupase por cómo iba a llevar el pelo... Simplemente le iba a dar algo de un momento a otro como se tropezase cuando fuese a encontrarse con Remus, rodaría por todo el jardín y no sería agradable para nadie.

Es que Remus siempre había sido tan serio, intentando controlarlo todo... A veces a Tonks le da por pensar que la chica ideal para Lupin sería la típica Ravenclaw que se pasaba el día metida en la biblioteca y que era callada y observadora. Ella era todo lo contrario. Nymphadora necesitaba hablar, hasta de la más pequeña mota de polvo que pasaba por delante suyo. Siempre encontraba un tema para hablar y bueno, no era que no le gustasen las bibliotecas pero ella prefería tenerlas lejos. También era observadora, aunque muchas veces hablaba sin que su cerebro estuviese conectado a su boca (y eso le ocasionaba bastantes problemas).

Se sentó en la silla que tenía en la habitación. Bueno, si Remus la había elegido a ella por algo sería (aunque también estaba la opción de que hubiese decidido casarse para que no le diese más la lata). Según su madre debería posicionar la cabeza sobre sus hombros por una vez en la vida y darse cuenta de que él no era el hombre ideal para ella. ¡Por Dios, si era un viejo! Pero Tonks, por una vez, habia decidido no hacerle caso. Ella no tenía razón. Remus era el hombre que ella había esperado toda su vida e iba a casarse con él y sus nervios no iban a impedirlo.

OoO

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que habría hecho si se dirigiese hacia una batalla dejando atrás a su hijo para luchar, Tonks habría contestado que estaría nerviosa, que no sería capaz de hacer nada y que se le caería la varita al primer intento de levantarla. Pero ahora todo era diferente, no era una batalla cualquiera a la que se dirigía. Era la que decidiría el destino de Inglaterra. Si Hogwarts caía, ¿quién se opondría al régimen del Señor Tenebroso? Por mucho que Remus había intentado persuadirla de que se quedase con Teddy y no fuese, Nymphadora Tonks no era ninguna cobarde y no se iba a quedar atrás mientras todas las personas a las que quería luchaban y hasta, tal vez, morían. Definitivamente no se iba a quedar atrás.

Llegó a Hogwarts tras desaparecerse en la entrada de su casa hacia Hogsmeade y entrar por el pasadizo. Tenía que encontrar a Remus, al menos quería verlo antes de que todos los hechizos empezasen a volar, antes de que todo ocurriese. Lo encontró, se apoyaba en la barandilla de la Torre de Astronomía mientras miraba al infinito. Se puso junto a él y le cogió de la mano, su marido no le regañó por haber venido, ni por haber arriesgado su vida, simplemente sonrió y apretó su mano.

Iban a sobrevivir y llegarían a tiempo para darle la cena a su hijo y acostarlo en su pequeña cuna. Sobrevivirían por él.


End file.
